This application is a continuation-in-part of Application Ser. No. 890,527 filed Mar. 27, 1978, now abandoned.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is classed by the intended action under the American Pharmaceutical Association's heading of Poison Ivy and Poison Oak Remedies, specifically as "topical prophylaxis".
2. Description of the Prior Art
The third edition of the Handbook of Non-prescription Drugs, published by the A.Ph.A., states in its chapter on this subject:
"In his extensive clinical studies on poison ivy dermatitis, Kligman has grouped the topical or external prophylactic measures into three types
1. removal of the antigen by washing with soap and water or with organic solvents PA2 2. use of barrier creams PA2 3. detoxicants (oxidizing and complexing agents which chemically inactivate the antigen) PA2 Many workers have demonstrated that benefits derived from these attempts are dubious..." (H. C. Wormser, p 91).
This reference would appear to lead to the conclusion that in truth there is no real "prior art".
The type of treatment with which this invention is concerned falls roughly into type 1, aimed at removal of the irritant, but differs in that the primary removal process is carried out in the absence of water.
Dermatitis Venenata, caused by contact with a number of plants of the Anacardiaceae Family such as Poison Ivy, Poison Oak and Poison Sumac, is due to a class of toxic compounds known as "urushiols". These compounds are di-phenols (catechols) that also possess a side chain on the benzene ring. (This side-chain may vary in its degree of unsaturation and the intensity of irritation is usually proportionate to the unsaturation.) One thing stands out immediately; it is a large organic molecule. Such molecules normally are practically insoluble in water. From all past experience this is also the case with Urushiols. The old folk remedy of using "laundry soap" possibly provided what little relief it gave due to its excess causticity, a feature one would not wish to overdo lest the cure add to the irritation already present. The application of organic solvents would also understandably have drawbacks in spreading the irritant and helping it to permeate into the skin. The literature also indicates that the Urushiols appear to couple with sites on the skin so that organic solvents are unable to carry out the removal expected from their use.